Concern
by Starfire201
Summary: Starscream and his Trine are sent on a mission to find resources in Greenland. When his wingmates disappear during a sudden snowstorm, Starscream must deal with some unpleasant memories. G1


For the first time this year I am posting a new story here.

This story has a curious history. Shortly before I got a story challenge, DemonSurfer posted several plot ideas up on her profile that she was putting out for adoption along with the outlines for what she had in mind. I took one with every intention of getting it done soon, namely within a few months. Long story as to what happened next, but to make it short, "soon" became well over two years due to a few things I did not foresee or consider.

I did break a little with the outline, such as POV at the start, plus I learned that there was some confusion regarding the Decepticon base name, but by and large, it is much the same idea of what she had. And with her permission, I have kept the original title she had for the story.

This is planned only as a two-shot. I'll get up the 2nd piece when I can. But given the track record for this story so far, I can make no further promises as to exactly when.

Further, I apologize if certain characters are a bit off in behavior. I am still not used to writing said characters, so please bear with me.

Without further ado, here is the first chapter of Concern.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it.<em> - Michel de Montaigne

* * *

><p><span><em>Northern Greenland - January 1985<em>

More often than not, it could be said that Thundercracker didn't mind Skywarp's company.

"I'm just sayin' it don't make sense!"

Today, however, was the rare exception to the rule.

_"_Skywarp...," Thundercracker said wearily.

"I mean come on, why the _Pit_ would the squishies call this place _Green_land? Nothin' but fraggin' white all over the place! Why didn't they call it Whiteland instead?"

Thundercracker fought the urge to transform and smack his Trinemate. It had been like this ever since they reached this Primus-forsaken island. The mission had been simple enough: Determine if the location had energy sources for tapping, and if so, how viable. Plus, they were to make sure no humans were around that would cause the Autobots to step in and interfere.

Well, they'd found numerous resources fitting the parameters, all right. Unfortunately, while they fit the parameters, those resources also seemed to be unreachable, as the scans indicated they were buried under either layers of ice up to two miles deep or off the coastal shelf under the seawater. If those readings were correct, then the Decepticons might well end up wasting all their current resources before even _obtaining_ any fuel for energon conversion.

It was not a fun thought, and Thundercracker really didn't want to consider Megatron's reaction to his Trine's report.

As he pondered, a cold blast of wind came out of nowhere, almost knocking Thundercracker out of the sky,and causing both his wingmates to also suffer a momentary loss of equlibrium. _Now the weather is acting up. What else could go wrong?_

"And the weather is sooo fraggin' nice this time of year, too! Forget Whiteland, I got a better idea for a name for this place! They should call it Windland."

Well, _that _answered his question. Skywarp was bored now, and his favorite way of dealing with boredom was to come up with inane questions or statements regarding the situation and voicing them around the nearest mech present. Unfortunately, the target of Skywarp's boredom was both himself and Starscream this time, and while Thundercracker had learned to ignore him when he had to, Starscream wasn't as patient with Warp. His already thin temper was going to get thinner before much longer.

Not that it wasn't already near breaking point, the blue jet thought. If he'd been in his alt-mode, Thundercracker would have shaken his head at Skywarp's obliviousness. From the moment that Megatron had given them this mission, Starscream's temper had become very brittle, very quickly. Sure, he was always snappish, but something about this region was very obviously bothering him, and Skywarp's childish behavior wasn't helping him deal with it any better.

Something that was confirmed by his Trineleader's response a moment later.

_"_Skywarp," the Air Commander said in a syrupy sweet voice, "I seem to find myself in need of an..._assistant_...to help me with a project I'm working on. Basically concerning how effective a warp engine is when exposed to an extremely powerful magnetic field. Thank you very much for volunteering."

Thundercracker groaned inwardly as Skywarp let out an indignant squawk followed by a protest that he was in _no slagging way _in the _Pit _going to play the role of Igor to Starscream's mad scientist.

Not wanting to get drawn into the developing argument, he decided to check his scanners once more. Besides the wind picking up, the temperatures seemed to have plummeted several degrees over the last couple of cycles. While it was still tolerable enough for a Cybertronian, when combined with the wind, it might be best to see if there was anything they needed to worry about. They were at their most vulnerable when they were in the sky.

At first, there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary, just the barren white land they'd been passing over for some time, some dark rocky mounds, and any number of glaciers; the same landscape that they'd all been witnessing for the entirety of this mission. The sky above was gunmetal gray. Not too bad at first glance, but to make absolutely sure, Thundercracker increased the radius of his scans. This time, he picked up a large black mass of clouds just a few mechanomiles behind them. The clouds seemed to be roiling and Thundercracker thought he could detect large amounts of ice and snow coming from those clouds.

The winds would be no problem for them. They'd flown through a few storms on this planet with gusts every bit as powerful and were usually able to adapt fairly quickly. But snow and ice...That was a different matter. A quick check of the air patterns showed the clouds were moving right along their flight path and would be catching up to them sometime during the next Earth hour. The navy Seeker cursed softly, and checked both his and his trinemates' fuel levels. What he saw made him grimace inwardly. _Not good, not good at all._

A moment later, just as Starscream was informing Skywarp just what he would do to the black Seeker's limbs if he didn't shut the frag up _right this moment_ and swearing that by Unicron himself he _would _use the purple and black jet as his volunteer whether or not he liked it, Thundercracker broke in.

"While I hate to interrupt this..._enjoyable _conversation, we have a problem."

"And what would that be?" hissed back his Trineleader, none too happy about being interrupted.

"My scanners have picked up what seems to be a pretty big-aft storm heading in our direction, and our fuel levels are at fifty-two percent. It might be a good idea to cut our losses and head back to the _Victory_."

"Are you out of your processor, Thundercracker?!" Starscream screeched. "We are completing this mission. Megatron will have our afts if we don't give him a complete report on what we've found."

"And our afts are in trouble anyway if we _don't_ head back to base," Thundercracker snapped right back. "Run a scan yourself if you don't believe me."

A snarl came over the comm, then the tri-color jet went silent. A moment later, the blue jet thought he saw his wingleader shudder, drop a short distance, and then stabilize, after which the anger was replaced by a smidgen of concern. Unless you were named 'Megatron', little seemed to rattle the Air Commander like that. Then again, thought the navy Seeker, Starscream _had _been acting oddly this whole mission...

A low growl came over the comm., followed by a firm: "Change in plans. Thundercracker, Skywarp, we are returning to base. No arguments."

Skywarp muttered something Thundercracker couldn't quite catch, but was almost certain was aimed at Starscream. He groaned inwardly, knowing what the purple and black jet was likely to pull when they returned to base and would more than likely try to drag him into it. And then Starscream would have_ both _their afts.

He kept quiet, though, knowing there was nothing he could do about it right now, and moved to adjust his speed and direction. He would deal with Skywarp later. Right now, they just needed to get out of here.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, they hadn't been able to move fast enough. The storm was moving faster than Thundercracker had thought and ten Earth minutes later the wind gusts had picked up exponentially from where they'd been before. Five minutes more and the snow and ice were coming down in a fierce mixture, blowing this way and that as the winds seemingly changed direction. By this point, Thundercracker could only see the outlines of his wingmates alt-forms along with their colors through the blinding snow and ice.<p>

And ten minutes after that, he only a general sense of their outlines as conditions deteriorated even more. Ice by now had developed on all their wings, and the interference from the blasting winds and weather was forcing them lower by the minute. They'd all activated their internal heaters but they were doing very little to stop the spread of ice with how hard the winds and precipitation were coming down.

As a final insult, the weather was seriously affecting their long range communications, so they couldn't send any distress messages to base. Not that it would get them any assistance, when one thought of Megatron's opinions of requesting any type of help, Thundercracker thought grimly, as he tried to force himself to stay level. Not an easy task when the wind seemed to be coming from every direction.

His trinemates were also having some serious difficulties, a small part of him that was trying to ignore the storm noticed. Starscream had had the worst reaction when the storm had hit, dropping about a half-mile when the first gusts hit, and it had taken at least three of this planet's minutes to regain the altitude he'd had prior. An altitude he was struggling to hold onto.

Skywarp wasn't doing much better than he or Starscream. And he had finally decided to let both his Trinemates know it.

"Oh, yeah, great idea, TC! 'Let's cut our losses and head back to the _Victory_," he says. "'Our afts will be in trouble if we don't head back', he says. Sure, let's try and beat the fragging big aft storm that is moving pretty slagging fast along our trail! It'll be fun! Yeah, this really is fun, TC! Why the Pit didn't you give us the warning sooner?!" the purple and black jet raged, as another gust of wind threatened to pull him from the sky.

"Not..the..._time_, Warp," the navy jet forced out tensely as he tried to focus on what visibility he had.

Before the other jet could retort, Starscream cut in.

"Enough with the fragging complaining! Skywarp, if you want to get out of this so badly, then for Primus' sake, then teleport to the fragging landing coordinates where we agreed to meet with the retrieval team when we'd finished and stay there until Thundercracker and I arrive! I've had enough of your glitching!"

There was a moment of silence as the three jets fought through another barrage of wind and snow. Then, before Thundercracker realized what was happening, he heard the sound of a transformation, then a black and purple hand grabbed his wing. The next thing he heard was: "Sure thing, Screamer. See ya later."

Then with a popping sound and a flash of purple, Thundercracker and Skywarp left their wingleader behind in the storm.

* * *

><p>Starscream snarled. <em>Those fraggers. When I see them at the rendezvous point, I am going to feed their wings to them! <em>he thought viciously. And he would take great pleasure in doing that to Skywarp in particular. Not to mention that experiment he thought of earlier now seemed like a very good idea indeed.

But that could wait for later. Right now, he had to get himself out of this situation. The storm had been raging for twenty-five of this mudball's minutes, and from what he could tell from the scanners, he wasn't too far from the edge if he banked to his left, all things considered. He wasn't going to let the storm beat him down, traitorous glitches of wingmates or no.

He hadn't let a fragging blizzard bring him down the last time he was on this slagging planet, and by Primus, he wouldn't now!

Starscream forced all the power he had to his thrusters and banked to the left, finding the air current and moving with it as carefully as he could with the snow and ice that were trying to weigh him down. A few minutes later, he'd reached the edge, and began the slow journey of gliding along the edge of the storm to the meeting place.

_Just wait until I get my hands on them_, he thought coldly as he worked his way around the edge of the storm.

They were going to pay severely for abandoning him to the storm's mercies when he saw them again.

* * *

><p>An hour later, a cold and still furious Starscream had left the storm about twenty miles behind and reached the landing coordinates, only to find no traces of his wingmates anywhere. He snarled and transformed, landing at the site in alt-mode.<p>

_I will_ kill _them_...he thought, his optics narrowed into bright red glowing slits.

He should have expected this. It would be just like Skywarp to flout his orders and take off on his own, not to mention dragging Thundercracker off with him. Starscream's hands clenched into fists as he thought of the beating he would administer to his subordinate when he got hold of him again. It was bad enough this mission was a failure without Skywarp making him look like a fool. Not to mention what Megatron would do to him when he learned of it.

Well, the slagger wasn't going to get away with it. If he had to suffer, then Skywarp would, too.

With that in mind, Starscream lifted his hand to the side of his head and activated his internal comm.

_::Starscream to _Victory_!::_

* * *

><p><em><span>Decepticon base<span> _

"Have they reported in yet, Soundwave?"

"Negative, Lord Megatron."

"Very well, notify me when they do. We need resources that those meddling Autobots won't be able to interfere with. When you hear from them, inform them I would like their reports immediately. Also, do remind Skywarp what punishment he will receive if I receive another prank report from him and make clear that Starscream's punishment for him will be the least of his worries."

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron."

Without another word, Megatron turned and started to walk out of the Command Center, only to be stopped by the sound of static coming from the Communications console followed by a familiar raspy voice calling: "Starscream to Victory!"

Soundwave looked at Megatron, who nodded in confirmation.

"Victory here. Mission: Completed?"

A snarl came over the comm. system followed by, "As far as Skywarp and Thundercracker are concerned it is! I require their coordinates so that I can catch up to them and have a few words with those slag for brains wingmates of mine!"

Megatron glanced at Soundwave, who shook his head, and then responded, "Negative. Thundercracker and Skywarp: have not reported in."

There was a long pause on the other end of the comm., then: "Are you sure?" The anger was strangely absent, not to mention there seemed to be a very odd tone to the Air Commander's voice as he spoke those few words, one that neither the two mechs listening could ever recall hearing from the Air Commander.

Ignoring it for the moment, the Decepticon TIC replied, "Affirmative."

There was another, longer, pause this time.

After about a breem of silence, Megatron finally signalled to Soundwave to stand aside as he approached the console. Soundwave rose and moved away just slightly as his leader approached.

"Starscream! What is going on?!" the gray gunformer demanded.

For a moment, there was no answer, then Starscream replied, but again, it was a strange tone. This time, a half-whisper, half-whimper: "No. Not again."

"Starscream...," Megatron began, only to receive static in reply.

"Starscream: Has cut link."

"I can see that, Soundwave," the Slagmaker replied coolly. He crossed his arms and lifted one hand to his chin, rubbing it as if in thought.

After a moment, he turned to his Communications Officer. "Were you able to trace that signal?"

"Affirmative."

The Decepticon leader nodded. "Good. Come, Soundwave. We have a fool to retrieve."

* * *

><p>Starscream just stood there for a few kliks after breaking off the comm. call, staring into the distance where roiling clouds could still be seen, all traces of his previous anger gone. His face was blank. His optics, however, were a different story.<p>

_This...can't be happening...Not again._..Ancient memories that Starscream had been fighting to suppress this whole mission rose sharply to the surface: _Fierce cutting winds...dark black clouds roiling in the suddenly unfriendly sky...hail and snow being blown this way and that...visibility down to near zero..._

A large, familiar white shape disappearing from view...

Static his only reply over the comm. line when he tried to call for that familiar figure...

_No!_

This couldn't be happening. Not again.

And yet...It had.

Starscream shook his head numbly.

If he was honest, he'd admit he'd never cared for his wingmates one way or the other. He'd joined a Trine early in the war as it was a requirement for all Seekers who'd enlisted to do so. Skywarp had been a pain in his aft from orn one, and Thundercracker...Well, he'd never understood Thundercracker, he'd admit only to himself. At least the other Seeker knew when to leave him alone, unlike Skywarp.

But at least with them there, he hadn't been alone like he had for so long after Skyfire...Something the Decepticon Air Commander would never admit openly to anyone else. Not that anyone would believe him anyway.

Once more Starscream gazed into the roiling clouds in the distance, the shock in his optics turning into anger, and soon his gaze became a glare.

He wouldn't let this fragging thrice-cursed planet take another wingmate from him.

With one final thought, Starscream activated his thrusters, transformed and threw himself back into the storm.

_Never again._


End file.
